Histórias do dia a dia
by Alice Scott Oneechan
Summary: Pequenas histórias do cotidiano dos pesonagens de Soul Eater.1-Filme De Terror Liz x Kid 2-Verdade Ou Desafio Soul x Maka 3-Febre Tsubaki x Black Star 4-Compras Tsubaki x Black Star
1. Filme de terror

Eu me inspirei nessa fanfic em outra de Soul Eater que eu li, ótima. O único problema acho é que era yaoi...¬¬ Vou falar pra vocês eu não suporto yaoi. Nada contra quem gosta claro. Bem, eu to falando demais vamos para a fic!

Kid-*abre a porta* Chegamos!

Liz-*Lendo um livro* Finalmente!Onde os dois estavam?

Patty-*pulando de alegria* Fomos pegar um filme!Uiiii!

Liz-*Fecha o livro* Mesmo? Quais vocês pegaram?

Kid- Na verdade foi só um. Jogos mortais 2.

Liz-*estado de choque* C...Como é que é?? Aquele de terror??Ó.Ò

Patty-rsrsrsrsrs SIM!!hahahaha(N/A percebam, a Patty ri de qualquer coisa trágica alegremente, isso não foi um riso maléfico u.u)

Liz-Ma...mas... Patty, como você pode? Sabe que eu odeio filmes de terror!

Kid- Não tem nada de mais, Liz, eu te garanto.

Patty senta na extremidade direita do sofá enquanto Kid bota o DVD. Ele pega o controle remoto e senta no meio das irmãs.

PLAY no film, tudo calmo até que a primeira parte medonha aparece.

Liz-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Agarra o braço de Kid*

Kid: Hmmm...Liz...¬///¬

Liz- Desculpe Kid!!Mas é que normalmente eu me agarro a Patty só que ela ta "longe"e eu sei que você gosta de tudo simétrico então...Se quiser eu paro.

Kid-Não...Ta ¬///¬ta tudo bem.

Liz- Arigato Kid!!! T.T

No meio do filme Kid já estava com o braço em volta de Liz e ela toda encolhida quase chorando.

Kid olhou para Liz por alguns instantes, percebendo que estava sendo observada ela olha para Kid.

Em poucos instantes rles estavam se beijando.

Patty- *revira os olhos sorrindo*_Eu sabia..._

FIM

Eu sei poderia ter sido melhor... mas essa fic é só pra passar o tempo enquanto eu escrevo outras.


	2. Verdade ou Desafio

**Muuuuitooo obrigada Marina Sanchez! Você escreveu meu primeiro review!**

**To tão feliz! E como você pediu aqui está o segundo capítulo!**

**Se não gostar de SoulMaka me avisa que eu faço outro par ta?**

**E aqui está! Historias do dia a dia Chapte 2!!**

Black Star- ... Anda logo!!!

Kid- Maka... Vamos é só um beijo.

Maka- Ma...mas! ó.ò

Soul-...

Liz- Vamos! Estamos nisso a mais de vinte minutos!

Tsubaki- Verdade Maka-chan... Pode ser rapidinho.

Maka- Eu...Não...Mas.

Black Star- AHHHH! Então por que escolheu desafio então?!!!Agora beija o Soul!

Soul- ...Ò/////Ó Não fala assim Black Star! Coitada, e de mim também me obrigar a beijar uma menina tão feiosinha.

MAKA CHOP!!!!

Soul- I...Te x.x

Maka- Humf! u.ú

Tsubaki- *Perdendo a paciência* Maka-chan!!!!!!!Se não fizer isso agora eu conto seus segredos mais íntimos!!!Só falta você pro jogo acabar, eu quero ir pra casa!(N/A quem adivinharia que a Tsubaki diria uma coisa dessas?)

Maka- *medo*Ma..mas... ... ... ... ... ... Ta certo eu faço.

Soul- O////O Mas...Maka...

Liz-*cuspindo fogo* ESCUTA AQUI EU QUERO IR DORMIR NÃO VOU PERDER MEU TEMPO CONVENCENDO VOCÊ DENTUÇO!!

Soul- O.K....

Os dois se aproximaram no meio da roda. Hesitaram um pouco, mas logo estavam com os lábios um no do outro, mas mal começaram a se beijar Maka se afastou com as mãos nos lábios.

Soul- O...que houve?O///O

Maka- É...que... seus dentes machucam

Black Star- XD

Liz, Kid e Tsubaki- O.O

Soul- ¬///¬

**FIM**

**E então o que acharam?? **

**Hidan- Um tremendo plágio, isso sim.**

**Akasuna Onee-chan- O QUE??**

**Hidan- Você copiou isso de uma imagem que viu na Internet.**

**Akasuna Onee-cha Só a parte do beijo!!Não chega a ser plágio...chega?**

**Hidan- Sei lá.**

**Akasuna Onee-chan- E o que você ta fazendo aqui anyway?**

**Hidan- E eu que sei?? Você que me pôs aqui.**

**Akasuna Onee-chan- Cê tem razão. Melhor irmos embora.**

**Hidan- Concordo**

**Vão embora.**


	3. Febre

Tsubaki tinha acordado. Ficou sentada na cama enquanto se espreguiçava, tinha algo errado, ela parecia mais indisposta do que o normal quando se acorda ainda naquele torpor. Sentia o nariz escorrer e a cabeça doer, além de estar com muito frio. Ela refletiu um pouco e confirmou... Estava com febre e resfriada, e bem em dia de aula! Não havia muito do que reclamar, não tinha escolha. Tsubaki levantou da cama e foi se vestir, pôs sua roupa normal, mas com um casaco enorme. Ela arrumou a cama e saiu do quarto para sua surpresa Black Star já estava acordado e sentado na mesa para o café.

Black Star- Finalmente, não que eu me importe muito em chegar atrasado,mas você demorou! Que casaco é esse? Nem está tão frio assim.

Tsubaki – Nada... Só...deu vontade de usar...

Black Star – Hummmmm sei. Você ta com a voz meio estranha, e meio vermelha. Ta com febre Tsubaki?

Tsubaki – Não! Não claro que não. Melhor irmos pra escola né?

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo, Black Star cruzou os braços, desconfiado. Aproximou-se dela e botou a mão na testa de Tsubaki.

Black Star – Tsubaki... Sua testa está fervendo...

Tsubaki – Me...mesmo? Acho que exagerei na quantidade de cobertor. He He ^^'

Black Star – Tsubaki... Deita aí no sofá, vou buscar um edredom pra você.

Tsubaki – Ma...mas a gente tem aula.

Ele entrou no quarto e gritou de lá:

Black Star – Acha mesmo que vai conseguir acompanhar a aula com febre? Logo na porcaria de sofá.

Black Star dizia tudo na maior calma e cautela, não estava preocupado. Tsubaki não se assustou, conhecia essa calma dele. Deitou no sofá que era grande o bastante para caber ela inteira. Depois Black Star chegou o edredom e a cobriu, ele foi em direção à cozinha .

Tsubaki- O que você vai fazer?

Black Star sorriu.

Black Star – O que é que você acha? Seu café da manhã. Quer o que?

Tsubaki- Mas...

Black Star- Tsubaki... O que achava que eu fazia pra comer antes de você ser minha arma? Rsrsrsrsrs. Quer mingau de aveia?

Tsubaki- Pode ser...

Black Star pegou o leite, a aveia e o açúcar. A panela e a colher de pau. Depois de o mingau estar pronto ele chegou na sala com uma tigela e uma colher. Tsubaki se ajeitou para comer.

Tsubaki - *pega tigela e colher* Obrigada.

Black Star- Nem precisa agradecer.

Tsubaki – Não é melhor você ir pra escola?

Black Star- O que?? Mas nem pensar!!!Vou ficar aqui cuidando de você. Aliás, onde é que ficam os remédios?

Tsubaki – Na prateleira de cima.

Black Star pega o remédio e uma colher, mediu uma boa quantidade e deu na boca de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki- Sabe... Não precisava fazer isso.

Black Star – É, mas eu queria.

Depois de um tempo Tsubaki acabou dormindo. Black Star sentou na ponta do sofá e ficou olhando praela, completamente adormecida, e lhe deu um beijo na testa quente.

Black Star- *sussurrando* Acha mesmo que eu ia conseguir ir pra escola sabendo que você estava aqui, doente?

Tsubaki * Sussurrando* Sim...

Black Star- * achava que ela estava dormindo* O////O"

FIM

_Yo yo! Aqui estou eu depois de tanto tempo sem escrever essa fic! Obrigada pelos reviews! E... Gaby-chan desculpe minha ignorância,mas como assim disfarçar? Eu não entendi...o.o' Mas a Maka disse aquilo no cap interior porque eu fiz o seguinte raciocínio: os dentes do Soul são pontiagudos, logo, devem machucar... e então saiu essa fala da Maka... Espero que sua dúvida tenha sido esclarecida. Acho que esse capitulo não foi dos melhores eu poderia ter feito mais caprichado, mas a ideia da febre tava na minha cabeça porque eu tive há um tempinho atrás._

_Sayonara Minna! Quero reviews! Mas ter inspiração pra essa fanfic ta sendo um sacrifício! _


	4. Compras

Yo, minna! Mais um cap de Soul Eater Histórias do dia a dia pra vocês! De novo Black Star e Tsubaki, mas é mais humor do que romance ok?Agora chega de falar!

HORA DA FIC!

Tsubaki empurrava o carrinho cheio até a metade e olhava a lista de compras, Black Star andando ao seu lado com as mãos no bolso parecendo muito entediado. Ele levantou o olhar para uma coisa que tinha chamado a sua atenção e abriu um sorriso.

Black Star: Ei, Tsubaki! Compra barra de chocolate?

A garota tirou os olhos da lista de compras por causa da pergunta.

Tsubaki: Não.

Black Star: ...Por quê?!

Tsubaki: Black Star esse dinheiro é pra gente comprar coisas essenciais como comida e ataduras.

Black Star: Mas chocolate é essencial!

Tsubaki: Não... Chocolate é descartável, porque é doce. Se sobrar dinheiro nós vamos comprar, mas por enquanto não.

Black Star fez uma cara emburrada e cruzou os braços. Tsubaki pegou o sabão em pó da prateleira e deu uma olhada no preço, não estava tão caro...

Black Star: Tsubaki...

Ela não tirou os olhos do sabão em pó.

Tsubaki: Sim Black Star?

Black Star: * No chão quase se arrastando com cara de quem vai morrer* Eu... preciso... de... CHOCOLATE!

Tsubaki suspirou, botou o sabão em pó no carrinho e olhou para Black Star.

Tsubaki: Não Black Star.

Ele levantou e bravo botou as mãos de novo no bolso.

Eles continuaram andando pelo mercado, Black Star, emburrado, mas não reclamava. Tsubaki via o esforço dele em se manter calado.

Quando ela foi ao caixa pagar por tudo pegou uma barra de chocolate belga.

Tsubaki: Isso aqui foi porque você se comportou, ok?

Os olhos de Black Star se iluminaram, ele pegou a barra quase que desesperadamente. Tsubaki sorriu e pagou pelas coisas.

Antes de rasgar a embalagem, Black Star parou e pensou um pouco, depois, sem nem avisar, deu um beijo na bochecha de Tsubaki.

Black Star: Arigatou, Tsubaki

A garota ficou até atordoada e lentamente... Enrubesceu.

Cherry-chan: Kawaii! X3

Akasuna: Eu sei! E tudo graças a você. Pessoal eu queria me desculpar pela demora e desejar um ótimo ano pra todo mundo. Até o próximo capitulo!

Akasuna e Cherry: Ja ne!


End file.
